my own worst enemy
by hiddenspikes
Summary: The last thing that she wanted was to be going on tour again, especially not so soon after they had just gotten home- she wasn't looking forward to hours spent on a bus, cramped motel rooms and sleepless nights, sure Damon would be with her but that didn't settle the feeling of dread setting down in the pit of her stomach. SEQUEL TO YOUR SONG
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Hello my darlings! So holy shit, I didn't plan on writing this, especially considering that I'm supposed to be working on my Halloween One-shots but this one just started and I couldn't help myself, that and I got requests to go back to this universe so here we are, a sequel to Your Song that will hopefully be as well liked as the original. This time we are introducing new characters as well as some old ones that just aren't ready to have our happy couple be just that, a happy couple. Anyways I am hoping to do this one just like I did the previous one, one chapter a day (except weekends) until the story is done. As always thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and followed they honestly mean the world to me, feed the muse and keep me writing. Anyways I am done ranting, the song for this chapter is**

**My own worst enemy- Lit**

**Anyways, until next time happy reading!**

Elena Gilbert swore as she tossed down the magazine in front of her, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she stared at the headline splashed across the front page.

"Really?" She questioned, glancing over t at her fiancé, "Do they have nothing better to talk about?" Across from her, Damon Salvatore, her fiancé of six weeks, chuckled softly to himself, his long fingers strumming over the strings of his guitar.

"Don't let it bother you love, it'll all blow over sooner or later." He reminded her, stretching slightly before he continued on to pluck out the tune he was currently on. Elena cocked an eyebrow at him before she rolled her eyes, glancing down at the magazine one more time even though everything in her was screaming not too.

"The jilted lover and the other woman," read the tabloid cover, a picture of Caroline and herself gracing the cover. The second that news had broken about her engagement to Damon, Caroline had run to the tabloids and painted herself out as the scorned fiancé, like Elena had stolen Damon from her arms while they were on tour. Elena glanced down at the cover one more time, unable to help it before the grabbed the magazine and chucked it, barely missing Jeremy's head as he walked into the room.

"Still having trouble adjusting to being the home wrecker?" He teased as he drug himself over to the coffee maker and grabbed a mug. Elena rolled her eyes as she flipped him the bird, the cellphone vibrating at the edge of the table catching her attention.

"What could she possibly want now?" Elena thought as she saw Meredith's name blinking across the screen. She had just picked up the phone to answer it when across the table Damon's phone started to ring as well, Jeremy's cell coming in at a close third. Wondering what the hell was going on she swiped the passcode into the phone, holding up to her ear.

"Hel-" She couldn't even get the words out of her mouth before Meredith was squealing in her ear, rambling on and on so fast that Elena could barely keep up. What she did understand made the color drain out of her face, the words tour, Europe and three months sticking out like a sore thumb. She swore, feeling a headache coming up, her free hand reaching up to touch her temples. "Meredith I don't think." She started to reply when Meredith's next words stopped her cold and caused her to glare at Damon.

"And Kompulsion's manager already said that they would do the tour too! Hell when I talked to Finn he said that Damon said he was more than excited to do it all over again."

"Oh he did, did he?" Elena cocked an eyebrow at Damon as he tried to look sheepish, something that wasn't working on him at all. She rolled her eyes and stood up; glancing at her brother as he talked animatedly with whomever was on the phone. The last thing that she wanted was to be going on tour again, especially not so soon after they had just gotten home- she wasn't looking forward to hours spent on a bus, cramped motel rooms and sleepless nights- damn it she was just starting to get her sleep patterns back under control.

"And Voodoo is going to be touring with the two groups!" Elena was getting tired of the squeals but it wasn't exactly like she could tell Meredith to rein it in, she knew that her manager had to be more than a little excited. "Come on Lena, say you'll do it." Elena groaned softly and shook her head before she let out a slow breath.

"I'll do it." She finally breathed, even though she honestly didn't want too, her eyes narrowing at her fiancé once more as he shrugged innocently. She set her phone down on the counter after Meredith hung up with her, her head throbbing from a headache and a feeling of dread settling down in the pit of her stomach. "You so owe me for this." She grumbled, glancing over at Damon and bending down until she could rest her forehead against the counter. He smiled as he walked over, his arms curling around her waist and his lips pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"You love me." He murmured, pecking her skin softly once more, "And just think, it's a chance for us to explore a place that you've never been before." She rolled her eyes at him and sat up enough so that she could lean back against his chest, letting out a slow breath.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled softly and moved until he could press his lips against the skin of her throat, his fingers edging up the side of her shirt. Elena rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes, "I still don't want to do this." Damon shook his head and stroked his fingers along the bare skin of her stomach.

"We'll have fun with it love." He murmured softly, the two of them ignoring Jeremy in the corner and the gagging noises that he was making.

"Get a room!" He finally called, chucking one of the kitchen towels at the two of them, "Or better yet, just stop pawing my sister in front of me." Elena smiled slightly, even though she was feeling annoyed. In the past six weeks Damon and Jeremy had been trying their hardest to get along but there were still times that the two of them had to be separated because they just didn't like each other. Jeremy thought that Damon was a narcissistic asshole and Damon thought that Jeremy was an overprotective bastard; it was a double edged sword that Elena found herself constantly struggling with. She knew that eventually they would be okay with each other but that it would take time and until then she gritted her teeth when they fought and tired not to think about it at all.

...

...

...

...

"See didn't you miss this?" Elena rolled her eyes as she turned to look out the window of the tour bus. Day one in England and she already wasn't happy, this tour wasn't going to be fun- already the gloomy grey skies and the small enclosed space of the bus was telling her just how uneventful the tour was going to be... "Love come on, smile." Damon knew that he was in deep shit the second that he saw the third and final band that they were touring with and because of it he found himself kissing up to his fiancé as much as he possibly could. He pulled her against him, his lips tracing around her shoulder, nipping softly at the skin like he knew she would like. Elena wanted to stay mad, she really did but found she couldn't help herself when he caught her chin and turned her head to press a kiss to her lips. He stroked her jaw as he kissed her softly before he pulled away and moved to sit on the other side of the tour bus. "Come on baby, I promise it won't be anywhere near as horrible as it was last time." Elena rolled her eyes and looked down at the notebook on her lap, a feeling of dread settling down in the pit of her stomach as she thought about last time- her life had changed so much last time. Her head snapped up when she heard the hiss of the bus door opening and then Jeremy's voice.

"Come on in, I promise none of them bite." There was a giggle that had Elena rolling her eyes, her brother had always been a flirt and she knew that he was probably hitting on a groupie, but then the lead singer of Voodoo rounded the corner with her brother, all dark black hair and wide brown eyes as she absorbed every word that Jeremy was saying. Elena cocked an eyebrow at her brother, keeping her words to herself watching as the other girls from the group filed in behind the two of them. Elena didn't really know much about Voodoo, didn't really care for their rough scream filled music, she had just barely managed to learn their names on the thirteen hour flight from New York to England. She tongued her bottom lip as she tried to put names to faces, a guessing game that would keep herself entertained, at least for a few minutes. The girl at the front was the only one she knew by appearance, Anna Pearl was the lead singer of the band, and the front woman- Elena thought she looked almost doll-like in appearance. She tilted her head as she looked over the only blond, her blue eyes narrowed in distain as she took in the small bus- Elena assumed that this one was Rebekah Mikalson. Next came a dark red head who just looked bored that Elena was pretty sure was called Sage, followed by a tall lanky brunette, Isobel, and finally the last person to walk into the small room could only be Bree and she stood at least two inches taller than the other girls in the group. Bree's eyes widened as she pushed her way past the other girls and towards the front of the girls.

"Damon Salvatore." She grinned, as Damon climbed to his feet, looking slightly sheepish.

"Bree." He greeted back, and then Elena watched in horror as Bree curled her arms around Damon's neck and pressed her lips roughly into her fiancé's. Damon froze, never expecting that she would have done something like that, and then Elena was crying out, climbing to her own feet.

"What the fuck!" She screeched, her hands going to her hips. Bree pulled away and smiled, twisting her fingers in Damon's dark curls and Elena wanted to kill someone.

"Mmm," Bree purred twisting those curls a little more, "Boy have I missed you darling." Elena swore softly, her eyes filling with tears before the anger kicked in and she found herself walking towards the taller brunette, wanting to kill someone. Jeremy must have interpreted the look in her eyes because she found herself being held back as she tried to get at the woman who had dared to put her hands on her man.

"Elena calm down." Jeremy intoned but Elena was having none of that.

"Get your hands off of him." She snarled, fighting against her brothers arms, "I'll fucking kill you!" Bree just looked amused as Damon stood there with this really gob smacked expression- looked like this tour wasn't going to be so boring after all.


	2. drive

**_A/n- So apparently me and actually updating don't like each other- well in all honesty I have a job interview that I'm preparing for and it doesn't leave much time to write though I am trying to change that. Anyways, I have this whole story mapped out so hopefully I can get the chapters up quickly and yeah no excuses anymore (I really need to get someone to get on my ass about updating my stories). The song for this chapter is_**  
><span><strong><em>Drive-Incubus<em>**  
><span><strong><em>And yeah, I'm done talking now so until next time, happy reading.<em>**

**_My own worst Enemy- Ch. 2_**

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Elena snarled as her brother forced her off of the tour bus, his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her in place.

"Calm down Lena." He intoned, keeping his voice steady despite the struggling woman in his arms. She didn't want to hear any of it though- she was seeing red and it wasn't just because Bree had kissed Damon- oh no that would have been too easy- instead he had defended her and gotten mat her Elena when Elena got angry at her putting her hands on Damon. Instead of defending his fiancé, Damon had told Jeremy to get Elena off of the bus while he took care of it and because of that she was even angrier then she had been before.

"No! Get your hands off of me!" She snapped trying to fight against his arms, but Jeremy was having none of that, holding her in place as she ranted into the empty parking lot, swearing at the top of her lungs- he knew that it would run its course and until the end of that there wasn't really much that he could do. Finally though she ran out of steam and slumped down, letting out a slow breath.

"Better now?" Her brother questioned when she grew silent. Elena nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, she wasn't better at all but she also didn't feel like killing anybody in that moment either. Her brother held onto her for a few more minutes after that, the comfort of her siblings arms helping her to calm down even more until she finally felt like she could think straight again.

"I don't."She began shaking her head and pushing fingers back through her hair, "This was a bad idea.I've been saying that since day one, we never should have agreed to do another tour."

Jeremy let out a slow breath and moved next to his sister as she moved and plopped herself down onto one of the concrete dividers.

"Maybe she just didn't know?" He suggested as he sat down next to his sister, but a quick look from her told him exactly what she thought of his theory before she even said anything.

"Really?" She scoffed, cocking an eyebrow at him, "Is that honestly the best that you could come up with? You and I both know that's bullshit, Damon's and my engagement was all over the place and .decided that it didn't matter, that it was okay to put her lips on my fiancé." She sucked in a sharp breath and leaned down to place her head between her knees, "Christ I'm gonna be sick." Jeremy rubbed her back slowly as she tried to take deep breaths; all the while feeling like her happy ending was coming to a sharp and abrupt ending.

Her head snapped up, dizziness setting in when she heard the door to the bus hiss open. She wasn't even really sure what to think when Damon stepped off the bus, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he regarded her. For what felt like an eternity that just sat there staring at each other, neither of them really speaking until Damon broke her gaze, a feeling of uncertainty settling down into the pit of her stomach.

She took a deep breath when he started towards her, already able to tell by the look in his eyes that it wasn't a good thing.

"Listen Elena." He began but faltered and shook his head looking down at the concrete under his feet, "Bree and I have a history and it's something that happened, nothing I can change about it." Elena rolled her eyes instantly on the defensive, her arms folding across her chest.

"That doesn't mean that she gets to put her grimy hands all over you." She snapped. It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes as he glared at his fiancé, wondering why she was being so damn childish.

"And I took care of it."

"You kicked me off of the damn bus!" She pointed back as beside her, her brother continued to rub her back, trying to keep her calm- it wasn't working.

"You were over reacting!" He tried to defend and from the look that she gave him he knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

"I over reacted?" Her voice was deadly calm, cold even as she climbed to her feet, shrugging her brothers hand off of her arm when he tried to pull her back. "Tell me Damon, just exactly how was I supposed to react to someone kissing you?" She laughed bitterly as she reached up to twist her engagement band around her finger, "I wanna know so I know how I should react next time, after all Europe is only so big. Tell me Damon, are there any girls around here that you haven't fucked?" She knew she was being cruel and she found that she didn't care, she was hurt and she wanted him to hurt too. Snorting softly she shook her head and tugged off her ring, instantly feeling the loss the moment the band slipped off of her ring finger. "Wrong move." She stated slipping the band into her pocket before pushing past him and walking back onto the bus, praying to god that none of the other girls said anything to her.

Thankfully they all seemed more interested in talking to the other members of Kompulsion then paying her any attention so she was able to slip back to Damon and her bunk, pulling the privacy curtains closed behind her. She left her back to the opening as she curled her legs up to the chest, hating herself for wishing that he was there to comfort her even though he was the one that was causing her the pain. She flinched when the privacy curtain was yanked open behind her, squeezing her eyes shut before she felt arms curl around her and pull her back into a warm body, the smell of Damon's cologne flooding her senses, calming her.

"We can fight all you want too." He began pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, "but I told you before and I will always mean it, I love you and you've run away from me before, never again." She swallowed as she reached for his hand, grasping it tightly in her own, her heart thudding roughly in her chest as she thought about what all that meant to her. He pressed another kiss to the back of her neck before he fell silent, just letting her think and then when the tears started to fall, that was when he just held her tighter.  
>Elena shook her head as she took in a stuttering breath, rolling over so that she could look at him, her eyes chalk full of worry.<p>

"I'm scared." She finally admitted, "It's not even one day into this damn tour and already there are people trying to come between us." Damon shook his own head and leaned down to press his lips into hers softly before pulling back.

"I love you." He repeated letting go of her hand and reaching up to stroke his thumb across her cheek, brushing away her tears, "Remember that and we can get through anything they throw at us." Elena nodded and tucked her head under his chin, curling herself closer. His words were meant to give her comfort and yet she couldn't stop the feeling of dread that only seemed to be growing.


End file.
